Ritual Beast
| romaji = Reijū | en_name = Ritual Beast | sets = * Booster SP: Tribe Force * Secrets of Eternity * The Secret Forces }} "Ritual Beast" ( Reijū) is an archetype of WIND monsters that debuted in Booster SP: Tribe Force. The emphasis of their strategy is Contact Fusion, by banishing the materials you control. This archetype includes the sub-archetypes "Ritual Beast Tamer", comprised by humanoid Psychic-Type monsters, and "Noble Spirit Beast", whose members are Beast, Pyro, Aqua and Thunder-Type beast-like creatures. This archetype seems to be what remains of the "Gusto" archetype in the Duel Terminal Storyline, as "Elder of the Ritual Beast Tamers" is a grown-up "Kamui, Hope of Gusto". Their team symbol is a sphere encircled by four-pointed star, which shaped similarly as the crest of the "Gusto", further reinforcing the connection between them. In addition, the artwork of the cards features the coiled foliage seen in many "Naturia" cards, implying that these monsters may inhabit the "Naturia Forest". The Fusion monsters of the archetype also serve as a throwback to the original "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monsters, forming the same Pyro-Aqua-Thunder trinity (albeit in WIND as opposed to EARTH). Lore The Spirit Beast have dwelt on this world since time immemorial and possess mystical powers. They live together with the Ritual Beast Tamers, and together both man and beast combine their powers together to try and prevent any disaster that comes their way.The Organization - New Duel Terminal World Lores Playing Style Each of the "Spirit Beast Tamer" monsters tend to swarm the Field, in order to ease their Contact Fusion, either by Special Summoning one of the banished or deceased "Spirit Beast" monsters or by giving to the player an extra Normal Summon. All of the monsters (except their Fusion Monsters) also have a restriction that allows the player to Special Summon them only once per turn. On the other hand, the "Noble Spirit Beast" monsters banish 1 "Spirit Beast" card from the Hand, Deck or Graveyard in order to get rid of problematic opposing cards, search for a card on the long run or give an ATK boost. The Fusion Monsters are all Level 6 and their ATK and DEF have a sum of 3000. They have effects that are somehow related to their ATK and DEF stats: * "Apelion the Tamed Sacred Spirit Beast", that has a high ATK, has an offensive effect that renders it immune to any effect while it is attacking; * "Kannahawk the Tamed Sacred Spirit Beast" has medium ATK and DEF and features a support effect that gives its owner card advantage as it returns banished "Spirit Beast" cards to the Graveyard and then searches one of those cards from the Deck; * "Petolphin the Tamed Sacred Spirit Beast" bears a solid DEF and a passive effect that gives it immunity against destruction effects. In addition, all of them share the following effect: "During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck, then target 1 of your banished "Ritual Beast Tamer" monsters and 1 of your banished "Noble Spirit Beast" monsters; Special Summon them in Defense Position." This trademark effect is one of their biggest strength; by utilizing this effect, they can dodge most targeting dangerous effects. Weaknesses * "Imperial Iron Wall" prevents cards from being banished, preventing their Contact Fusion and most of their effects. * As all of their effects activate on the field, "Skill Drain" can be a nuisance for this deck. It still won't stop them from conducting Contact Fusion or de-fusing, however. * Aside from "Apelion the Noble Spirit Beast" and "Apelion the Tamed Sacred Spirit Beast", most of the Spirit Beast monsters have low ATK, making them somewhat unsuitable for direct combat. In particular, they usually have trouble against monsters with 2700 ATK or more, and this can be quite an issue without "Combination with the Ritual Beast" or "Petolphin the Noble Spirit Beast" online. Monsters like "Apoqliphort Towers" or "Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing" (powered-up by "Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing") almost always be the most difficult monster to overcome for this deck. * Due to their "de-fusing" capability, most targeting effects are particularly ineffective against them. But it still won't save them from cards like "Artifact Moralltach", "Madolche Queen Tiaramisu", or even the opposing "Combination with the Ritual Beast". Effect negation or destruction negation effect are particularly important against those threats. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes